Instances of Pain
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Snapshot featuring H/C whump!Ryo. Whump is a fandom term, commonly used by fanfiction authors to describe physical and/or mental abuse laid on a character in a story.


NOTE An anon reviewer left a message wondering what whump was.

**Whump**: A fandom term, commonly used by fanfic authors to describe physical and/or mental abuse laid on a character in a story.

This is the product of too much studying and listening to Ronin Warriors and One Piece. It's also a plea for more Ronin Warriors fanfiction, particularly of the whump!Ryo kind! My guilty pleasure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or any of the characters.

DRABBLE PWP with lots of H/C, Whump

Note: Any one who feels inspired or wants to expand on anything, feel free to! Just send me a PM or review letting me know so I can read it too and get my fix!

**Instances of Pain**

A Snapshot Series

Beat One

Ryo felt his chest constrict and could barely breathe. He closed his eyes, leaning back into the mattress and trying to count his breathing, focusing his mind on something else. The random shoots of pain had been frequenting his life for the past week, increasing as the days progressed. He didn't know why, but could only assume.

The fights had been rising in intensity and the other warriors had barely enough time to rest or catch their breath. The Dynasty seemed adamant about getting their hands on the Inferno armor, and it kept all five of them on their toes.

Mia and Yuli were a great help, but the five constantly had to watch out and guard them from the warlords and their minions. Ryo, in all honesty, wasn't quite sure what he would do without Whiteblaze.

"Ryo! Help us!" Yuli cried, hiding behind Whiteblaze as some Dynasty goons surrounded them.

The bearer of Wildfire jumped, landing in the circle the goons created around Mia, Blaze, and Yuli. He crouched down, sweeping his feet in an arc and landing punches, crushing metal in his wake.

The sound of a cackling warlord made Ryo pause for a moment. Sekhmet looked down on him, laughing maniacally. "Really, Wildfire—you're simply too predictable!"

Ryo felt his eyes widen and Sekhmet took that moment to charge. Ryo dodged, falling backwards. "Wildifre, you will fall today!" He swung a sword, catching Ryo in his unprotected side.

He fell down with a grunt, clasping his side. It burned through his every being and he felt his heart beat a little faster. The adrenaline ebbed for a moment, leaving nothing but pain. Concentrate. His eyes narrowed.

"Armor of Wildfire!"

And the battle truly began.

Beat Two

Spoilers for OVA Kikoutei (Legend of the Inferno Armor)

Mukala was a fearsome opponent indeed. Ryo had no idea why he had been singled out from the very beginning. His armor had called him to the city, and he followed expecting some sort of danger. He had expected some Dynasty baddies, but never expected to see mirages of the African savannah.

He thanked his lucky stars when the other ronins showed up. The pit of worry in his stomach eased a little bit. He panted, struggling for breath after being slammed into concrete walls and facing the odd boomerang that the other man wielded.

It was when Sage and he were transported somehow to another area and Mukala appeared at daybreak that Ryo knew he was truly in trouble. When he helmet broke under contact with the boomerang, he felt the shards cut into his face and the shockwave strike him back.

Disoriented, he could barely hear Sage call to him. When he regained his bearings, Mukala was walking towards him, Sage being dragged behind him. "You… y…you…" He panted out.

The fist caught him in complete surprise. With just his bare fist, Mukala crushed the breastplate of Ryo's armor—that had withstood the mightiest attacks from the dynasty—and the impact was so sharp, sudden, and strong that his breath caught. His eyes widened when he physically felt the blow strike his chest and make his heart stutter.

He coughed out a spurt of blood. It splattered on the ground and dribbled off his face. Shocked, he collapsed backwards, eyes rolling back into his head, as his heart stopped momentarily, before struggling back into a irregular staggered rhythm.


End file.
